Ronda por el castillo
by helena.rav
Summary: Rose Weasley es mejor amiga de Scorpius y Albus, y los tres son muy unidos. Un buen día, Scorpius no resiste más los sentimientos hacia Rose, pero le preocupa la reacción de su mejor amigo Albus. Sin embargo, se lleva una sorpresa. Pésimo resumen, One shot.


_Esta historia es de mi propiedad, sin embargo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la brillante J.K Rowling_

_Ojalá les guste_

Era principios de junio y poco faltaba para que se acabara el sexto año de Hogwarts para Rose Weasley. Ese día hacía mucho calor, por lo que Rose decidió salir con ropas frescas a dar su ronda, que debía dar puesto a que era prefecta de Ravenclaw.

La persona que la venía siguiendo por los pasillos del castillo no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy hermosa, con su cabello castaño rojizo recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y con la ligera vestimenta, incluso con lo cansado que lucía su rostro.

Para él, Rose era la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Aparte de ser preciosa, era la persona más inteligente que había conocido, era dulce y justa. Jamás le sacó en cara nada, nunca lo juzgó por su apellido, al igual que su mejor amigo, Albus Potter.

Para Scorpius ese era un gran problema: Albus. Al, quien era la viva imagen del famoso Harry Potter, quería muchísimo a Rose, la protegía y celaba como si de su hermana se tratara. Scorpius sospechó que Albus se enfadaría más si él le comunicaba que le gustaba Rose, que si le dijera que le gustaba su hermana Lily.

Scorpius, Albus y Rose eran grandes amigos. Los dos chicos eran de Gryffindor, pero no importaba que Rose no fuera de su misma casa, pues tenían casi todas las clases con ella. Hacían todo juntos. Los deberes, las salidas a Hogsmeade, los partidos de quiddich que jugaban dos contra dos, él y Rose contra Albus y Lily. Rose era una gran buscadora, Scorpius un excelente bateador, Albus tan buen cazador como su madre y Lily a pesar de ser más pequeña se esforzaba al máximo y no lo hacía nada mal. Pero Scorpius sabía que para Rose él era un gran amigo, por lo cual no sabía si expresar o no sus sentimientos.

Sigilosamente caminaba por detrás de Rosie, como la llamaba su padre y el la llamaba para hacerla rabiar, hasta que se acercó tanto como pudo y le susurró al oído.

-¡Qué desabrigada que andas, Rosie! – lo dijo lo más cerca de su oído como pudo, haciendo que Rose, del susto, perdiera el equilibrio.

Scopius Malfoy la sujetó y la dio vuelta, de modo que el ahora indignado rostro de Rose le quedara frente a frente.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Malfoy!

-Y tú, una gruñona, Weasley – le dijo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido

Rose lo miró extrañada. - ¿Por qué me llamas Weasley? – hiso un puchero.

-Y tú, ¿Por qué me llamas Malfoy?

Rose rió con ganas. Abrazó a Scorpius por la cintura y lo obligó a seguir andando

-Muy agudo, Scorp. ¿Por qué no, aprovechando tu estúpida broma, me acompañas a dar mis vueltas?

-¿Crees que no tengo nada más interesante que hacer, niña egocéntrica? – dijo Scorpius, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Pues da esa impresión, si no, ¿Para qué me seguías? – preguntó la chica con inocencia.

Scorpius se ruborizó un poco al pensar que su plan inicial era decirle lo que sentía por ella, hasta que no pudo resistir el infantil impulso de asustarla.

-Pues claro que no te seguía. Albus me pidió que te viniera a ver, pues Carl Smith está cerca de aquí – Era la verdad. El estúpido hijo de Zacharias Smith perseguía a Rose a todas partes, siempre pidiéndole una cita, y eso, Albus no lo toleraba.

-¿Cuándo van a entender que puedo cuidarme sola? – Rose estaba irritada. Sin duda la necesidad de su amigo y primo de tratar de salvarla de insignificantes situaciones se debía a un complejo de héroe.

-No puedes. No puedes lucir así y pretender cuidarte sola – Las palabras salieron de la boca de Scopius antes de pensarlo dos veces. Su rubor se hiso más intenso.

Rose también se ruborizó, dudosa. ¿Acaso era un halago?

-Pues… gracias, supongo. Pero reitero, puedo cuidarme sola, Scorp - dijo, esta vez más irritada – Si me disculpas, seguiré haciendo mi ronda, y si aparece Smith, ten claro que por mí misma lo echaré o lo besaré, lo que me plazca, pues no soy una niña. – Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y camino con rapidez.

-¡ROSE WEASLEY! – gritó furioso el rubio Gryffindor.

-¿Qué te sucede, Scorpius? – Rose se mostraba más y más molesta. Lo miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirada amenazante.

-¡No vuelvas ni a insinuar que te besarías con Smith, ni con nadie!

-¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, MALFOY? ¡ES ASUNTO MÍO CON QUIÉN ME BESO! – Rose estaba roja de furia. Scorpius, igual de ruborizado, se acercó bastante a ella.

Y trató de darle una respuesta ingeniosa, algo inteligente. Y luego, algo romántico, típico de las películas muggles que a Rose le gustaban tanto. Pero como no se le ocurrió nada brillante que responder, la besó.

Rose, petrificada por la sorpresa, no supo que hacer, por lo que Scorpius pusó sus manos en su cintura y puso las manos de ella en su cuello.

Rose estaba empezando a corresponder el beso y abrazar más cerca a Scorpius, cuando litros y litros de tinta cayeron sobre sus cabezas.

Era Peeves, el travieso poltergeist.

-¡Vete de aquí, Peeves! - gritó furioso Scopius.

Al parecer, Peeves iba a responder algo, pero no pudo debido a que alguien lo hechizó.

-_¡Palalingua! _– exclamó una voz no muy lejana a ellos. Peeves le hiso un gesto grosero al individuo y se fue.

Rose y Scorpius, aún abrazados y chorreando tinta, algo temerosos de ver quien era, dieron vuelta lentamente las cabezas.

Y vieron a Albus Severus Potter a unos 3 metros de ellos, con cara tan fría como el acero.

Scorpius tuvo sensación de desmayo, Rose sintió tanta vergüenza que quería enterrarse. Sin embargo Scorpius, demostrando ser un verdadero Gryffindor, se separó de Rose y caminó hacia su mejor amigo.

Albus se quedó donde estaba, aún con la varita en alto por atacar a Peeves, lo que lo hacía ver peligroso y amenazante.

-Al, yo… - comenzó a decir Scorpius vacilantemente, pero Albus levantó más la varita y lo interrumpió.

-Cállate, Scorpius Malfoy. Aún no decido si felicitarlos o lanzarte un maleficio – le dijo muy serio. Ante esto, Scorpius no sabía si reír o no.

Rose, en cambio, se acercó y casi derriba a su primo en un abrazo, que el correspondió con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

-Está bien, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Pero, felicitaciones, Scorp. He decidido que mejor que lanzarte un maleficio será la reacción de tío Ron – y la sonrisa se hiso más malvada.

Scorpius puso cara de terror, mientras Rose y Albus reían.

-Este verano estás invitado a La Madriguera, hermano, y verás que es lo que te juzgue los Weasley en pleno – exclamó Albus, muy contento.

Scorpius, un poco más relajado, abrazó a Rose y al mirarla sintió que por ella soportaría eso y mucho más.

_Les gustó? Sería de gran ayuda y motivación un review, para seguir escribiendo historias :) _

_Saludos!_


End file.
